En passant par Jinling
by Ahelya PvC et XY
Summary: Da Liang était l'une des bizarreries les plus étrange du Royaume de la Terre. Ce territoire n'avait jamais formellement été une colonie de la Nation du Feu mais cela faisait aussi longtemps que l'endroit n'appartenait plus vraiment au Royaume de la Terre.


Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour les thèmes « **Trône** » et « **Prix** ». Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné.

Cet OS a été écrit en décalé de la nuit et a commencé avec **Trône** puis j'ai gratté une heure supplémentaire en ajoutant **Prix** dans l'affaire. Bon, en fait, cet OS a surtout été écrit parce que j'ai passé beaucoup d'épisodes de _Nirvana in Fire_ à dire que je voulais qu'Iroh et Maman de Jingyan prennent le thé ensemble donc ça a fini en transposition des personnages de _Nirvana in Fire_ dans le monde d'_Avatar_. Ils étaient censés prendre le thé ensemble en parlant de leurs fils mais c'est parti en cacahuète évidement…

.

* * *

**En passant par Jinling**

.

Da Liang était l'une des bizarreries les plus étranges du Royaume de la Terre. Ce territoire n'avait jamais formellement été une colonie de la Nation du Feu mais cela faisait aussi longtemps que l'endroit n'appartenait plus vraiment au Royaume de la Terre. La région était, en fait et surtout le siège de l'une des plus jolies et grandes victoires du Seigneur du Feu Azulon. Tout le monde se souvenait avec effroi ou allégresse eds raids au sur le pôle sud, d'Hu Xin ou de la bataille de Garsai qui avaient permis à Azulon d'agrandir considérablement les territoires occupés par la Nation du Feu tout en calmant quelque peu l'humeur belliqueuse du Royaume de la Terre et de la Tribu de l'Eau du sud. Des milliers de mort et la prise de centaines de prisonniers de votre camp avaient cet effet-là évidemment et c'était sans aucun doute pour cette raison que tout le monde s'en souvenait, contrairement à Da Liang où il n'y avait pas eu le moindre mort ou presque.

L'endroit n'avait peut-être jamais formellement porté le nom de colonie mais la famille qui régnait sur ce territoire avait bien trop de liens avec la Nation du Feu pour que l'on puisse considérer que le roi de Da Liang était un partisan du Roi de la Terre.

Une guerre n'est pas seulement une question de batailles et de soldats, avait souvent dit Azulon à ses fils et Da Liang en était bien la preuve. Iroh, comme Ozai, n'avaient jamais été véritablement sûrs des tenants et aboutissants de toute l'affaire. A son cœur, il y avait une famille de généraux de la Nation du Feu : les Lin. Ozai, comme Iroh, ignoraient comment les Lin avaient pu rencontrer les Xiao, la famille régnante de Da Liang et comment leur père était intervenu dans cette rencontre mais celle-ci avait bel et bien eu lieu et avait donné lieu des mariages sur au moins deux générations. Celle de leur père, ce qui avait poussé la majeure partie de Lin à s'installer au Da Liang puis à celle d'Iroh où une fille Lin était devenue l'une des consorts royales du nouveau roi de Da Liang tandis que l'une des sœurs de ce roi était devenu l'épouse d'un général Lin. Sans être une de leurs colonies, Da Liang avait donc été un des alliés les plus importants de la Nation pendant la guerre de cent ans.

Jusqu'à ce que l'affaire Chiyan refroidissent quelques peu les choses entre eux.

Aujourd'hui encore, nul n'avait l'air de savoir vraiment ce qui s'était passé. On avait accusé les Lin de trahison envers Da Liang et leur allié, la Nation du Feu, et la famille entière était morte. Cette histoire de trahison avait également menée à la condamnation à mort du prince héritier de Da Liang par suicide mais aussi à la mort de sa mère, la consort royale Chen ou de son vraie nom Lin Yueyao. Un autre suicide même s'il n'était pas le résultat d'une condamnation à mort. S'il n'y avait pas eu des troubles considérables aux frontières de leurs colonies et si Da Liang n'avait pas remporté une victoire décisive contre le Royaume de la Terre à cette époque, le Seigneur du Feu Azulon aurait certainement demandé qu'on lui rende quelques comptes. Il restait quelques Lin dans la Nation du Feu après tout et ceux-ci avaient toujours été proche de la famille royale.

La fin de la guerre de cent ans ne changea pas beaucoup de choses pour Da Liang. Le mouvement pour la restauration de l'Harmonie non plus. Da Liang était une bizarrerie. Pas une colonie mais pas vraiment un territoire du Royaume de la Terre non plus. De plus, quand le conflit entre le Seigneur du Feu Zuko et le cinquante-deuxième Roi de la Terre Kuei à propos de Yu Dao avait éclaté, le roi Xiao Xuan de Da Liang ne déclara aucun camp. Ce n'était sans doute pas très étonnant puis qu'à peu près au même moment, l'un de ses fils tenta de le renverser.

Tout était redevenu calme, dans les anciennes colonies mais à Da Liang aussi, quand Iroh, qui se trouvait à Ba Sing Se, reçut deux lettres. L'une était de Zuko, ce qui n'avait rien d'étrange. Il avait dit à son neveu de lui écrire régulièrement. L'autre lettre était plus étonnante. Elle venait de la noble consort Jing, épouse du roi Xiao Xuan du Da Liang, et mère du tout nouveau prince hériter, Xiao Jingyan.

Iroh connaissait la noble consort Jing depuis longtemps. Maître du feu, fille d'un médecin renommé et médecin elle-même, proche du clan Lin, originaire de la Nation du Feu, il l'avait parfois vu à la cour avec son père mais c'était surtout plus tard, après avoir rejoint l'ordre du Lotus Blanc qu'il avait fait sa connaissance plus amplement. Ils avaient eu des échanges des plus plaisants sur la véritable nature du Feu. Contrairement à Jeong Jeong, elle comprenait parfaitement et sans avoir rencontré Ran et Shaw que le feu n'était pas que destruction. C'était une forme de vie, de l'énergie. Elle l'avait compris instinctivement depuis longtemps. Peut-être parce qu'elle était médecin et que comme le reste de sa famille, elle étudiait la manière dont le feu pouvait être utilisé en médecin. Ce n'était pas comme l'eau évidemment mais il y avait quelques applications.

La lettre de Zuko demandait à Iroh de venir au palais au plus vite. La lettre de la noble consort Jing l'invitait à venir prendre le thé à Jinling, la capitale du Da Liang, ce qu'Iroh accepta immédiatement. Mais on n'entrait pas comme ça dans un harem royal évidemment. Iroh s'arrêta donc à Jinling sur le chemin qui devait le ramener jusqu'à la Nation du Feu en prétextant qu'il avait envie de profiter de l'endroit parce que la musique et la nourriture de la capitale du Da Liang étaient renommé dans le monde entier. Le roi Xiao Xuan lui envoya le jour-même un message officiel qui l'invitait à venir le voir au palais royal. Iroh s'y rendit le lendemain de son arrivée, exécuta les salutations et conversations d'usage dans la salle du trône puis il fut conduit jusqu'au pavillon de la noble consort Jing par le prince héritier lui-même.

Iroh n'échangea que quelques mots avec le prince Jing sur le chemin qui les menait jusqu'au pavillon de la noble consort mais c'était tout de même un plaisir de revoir le jeune homme. Il en profita pour noter dans un coin de son esprit qu'il allait devoir parler de cette visite à Zuko et plus particulièrement du tout nouveau prince héritier. Quand quelques années plus tôt, il avait fait appel à la concubine Jing pour l'aider à soigner Zuko, les deux princes s'étaient rencontrés et, si ses souvenirs ne lui faisaient pas défaut, s'étaient plutôt bien entendus… Jusqu'à ce que Zuko découvre que Xiao Jingyan était un maître de la terre.

Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée en fin de compte mais il essaierait tout de même de glisser quelques mots sur cette visite à son neveu quand il le verrait.

Le thé était déjà prêt quand Iroh entra dans le pavillon de la noble consort Jing qui l'invita à s'assoir après les saluts d'usage. Le prince Jing ne s'assis pas avec eux. Il préféra leur faire ses adieux avant de se retirer.

Etrange…

Iroh garda le silence, préférant humer le thé qu'on venait de lui servir avec un plaisir évident.

« Jasmin… murmura-t-il.

-L'un de vos préférés… »

Il acquiesça et commença à boire tandis que la noble consort Jing faisait de même. Ils commencèrent à discuter de chose et d'autre mais surtout de leur fils et neveu.

« Mon ami, je vous ai fait appeler ici car j'ai grand besoin de votre expertise sur les poisons, dit tout d'un coup la noble consort Jing.

-Mes connaissances médicales sont bien maigres quand on les compare aux vôtres pourtant…

-Mais vous êtes la seule personne que je connais qui en sache autant sur les esprits. »

Surprenant…

« Que savez-vous du poison de la flamme amère ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite.

Iroh ne s'était pas du tout attendu à une question de ce genre. Il posa sa tasse de thé et se mit à réfléchir. Le poison de la flamme amère était une chose rare et étonnante. Les conditions pour l'obtenir étaient si particulières que personne ou presque n'avait pu l'étudier. On disait aussi que le poison de la flamme amère avait un rapport avec le monde des esprits et qu'en prendre était certainement l'un des meilleurs moyens de s'y rendre mais le prix à payer était ensuite énorme. Si le poison ne vous tuait pas immédiatement, il resterait à jamais dans votre corps, vous laissant faible et malade jusqu'à la fin de votre vie, une vie qui serait évidemment courte.

« Qui… »

Non, ce n'était pas important.

« Je ne sais pas si mes maigres connaissances pourront véritablement vous être utiles mais je vous promets que je ferais tout mon possible pour vous aider. » dit Iroh.

Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire.

« De plus, et ainsi que vous devez le savoir, mon neveu a demandé ma présence et je sais que l'Avatar Aang sera à ses côtés… »

En entendant ce nom, le souffle que la noble consort Jing semblait avoir retenu depuis qu'elle avait prononcé le nom du poison maudit put enfin être libéré.

« Merci. » dit-elle.

Iroh inclina la tête. Ce qu'il venait de dire à la noble consort Jing, à défaut de l'avoir totalement rassurée, semblait l'avoir considérablement apaisée.

Intéressant…

Peut-être que lorsqu'il verrait son neveu, il n'allait pas se contenter de lui parler de sa visite à Jinling. Peut-être allait-il même plutôt lui conseiller de surveiller l'endroit attentivement. Après tout, il ne fallait pas oublier que le Da Liang avait toujours été un de leur plus puissant allié…

…

* * *

Le problème évidemment, c'est que maintenant, j'ai 10 idées d'OS liées à cette première idée. Je me fatique…


End file.
